The Painbringer
by justarandomname
Summary: Percy has a terrible childhood and blah blah just read the story. It's Perlia but there won't be romance in the first few chaps. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Up for adoption so PM me if you want it. Adopted by Wolfmen613... yeah go check him out... peace
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Percy Jackson**

**Hey guys first multi-chap story in Percy Jackson so please review and flame if necessary thanks. This is a Perlia story but no romance in the first chapter**

Percy's POV: "BOOM" was all I heard as my house went down in flames as the hydra blew fire and blew it up. Tears welled up in my eyes as my mother died in her house to buy me time. I turned around and ran as fast as my 7 year old legs would go towards the sea obeying my mother's last wish. I vaguely heard the hydra roaring and chasing after me like a wolf after a bunny when it's starving.

* * *

**_Flashback:_** "Percy listen to me run outside the house and run towards the sea as fast as you can" said my mother, "don't look back even if something happens." I nodded my head dully as my mom shoved me out the house and towards the sea. " Remember Percy I'll always love you no matter what". " Me too mom... me too," I said as I ran towards the sea.

* * *

_**End of **__**Flashback**_

I pushed the thought of my mother to the back of my head as I ran into the ocean. I turned around and saw the magnificent beast towering over me. It's roar was like a lion's magnified by a thousand, it had three heads all of them spitting flames at me, and the fear in it's black dilated eyes as I stepped foot into the water. Instantly I felt better and I let my emotions take control of me. All I saw was red as the waves crashed over the hydra and it exploded into golden dust. As I turned around, I saw a person standing right behind me.

* * *

Poseidon's POV: I was leading my troops into battle against Oceanus when I felt that one of my sons has entered the seas. I gave the control of the army to Triton as I went up to the surface. No it can't be I thought as I saw my demi-god son standing in the sea facing a hydra. I was prepared to throw my trident at this monstrous beast when waves started churning out of my control and the waves hurled its self at the hydra diminishing it quickly. As the boy turned around to see me I saw fresh tears running from his eyes. I looked at their house and instantly understood, Sally Jackson one of the best mortals on Earth died protecting my son. " Who are you and what do you want with me?," Percy asked. " I am your father Percy come underwater so we can discuss what happened just now", I replied to Percy as I submerged underwater.

* * *

Percy's POV: My father? No it can't be my mom told me that my father was lost at sea. But I saw love and compassion in his eyes so I decided to trust him for now. As we descended underwater my father... no Poseidon told me how I was born and what was the hydra doing there. I was powerful enough to emit an aura that would attract many monsters and I was lucky that only one monster attacked me. My father asked if I wanted to start training and my response was "Yes to avenge my mother's death". I'll a force to be reckoned after my training.

* * *

_**Fast forward 5 **__**years:**_I blocked Triton's lunge and parried his strike. He was unsettled for now and I switched to full offense as I made a huge gash in Triton's chest and disarmed him. "Good job Percy" my father boomed as he teleported right next to me. " I have to talk to you Perce please come follow me now", my father said walking away. I ran trying to keep up with him and once we reached his office he stopped. " Percy you are becoming one powerful person, and as much as it breaks my heart to say this you need to go to Camp Half-Blood to learn other things. It's a place for demigods like you. It seemed like he was getting rid of me but I saw sorrow in his eyes and truth. "I'll go for now but if I don't like it I'll come back father", I responded as I surfaced to go to this cursed camp.

* * *

Thalia's POV: "ZAP" and the training dummy went flying across the training arena. I walked out with a bunch of people staring with jealousy. I'm the daughter of Zeus and the most strongest warrior in Camp Half-Blood. I heard a siren and I instantly knew what it meant. A new demi-god was nearby about to enter camp. Oh boy another person to beat up in the training hall this is going to be awesome. As I went to save this boy, I got a glimpse of him as he was fighting the minotaur. He disarmed it and stabbed the sword through the beast's chest. This newbie managed to take out the minotaur with no training. All I can say is impressive and where'd he get a sword from?

"Who are you", I asked curious. He turned around and his sea green eyes met mine and he said "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon". My jaw dropped to the ground at this piece of information. Well I'm fucked at camp training now.


	2. Son of the Earthshaker

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson... NOT July fools... hehe. No seriously I don't own Percy Jackson okay?**

Thalia's POV: I just could not believe it, there was another child of the big trio and he was more powerful than me. I'm pretty sure my jaw remained on the floor as I guided him around camp. He seemed to get the jist of everything so the tour went by pretty quick. AFter the quick 1 hour tour I directed him to Chiron our camp activities director then I immediately ran off before I could blush in front of him. He was cute, but I needed to remain my dignity as a headstrong girl who won't let anyone bother her. I went to blow off some steam in the training arena, and it was just my luck that everyone saw that he was a better fighter than me and they chose now out of all the time to make fun of me. " Hey Thalia I heard you got replaced how do you feel?", some arrogant kid named Drake said. My response was a lightning bolt to "where the sun doesn't shine". I heard him "oof" and say "I won't be making babies anytime" then drop down unconscious"

I sparred with a few campers and obviously won until Percy came out and greeted me. "Hey I just wanted to say thanks for showing me around this is a pretty cool place" he said. " No problem", I replied cooly, "want to spar for a bit?". His answer was drawing his sword out. I pulled out my spear and Aegis. I saw him flinch at the sight of my shield and I grinned internally.

* * *

Percy's POV: I finished off the Minotaur quite easily and saw a pretty girl standing open-jawed at me. I took a second to hone in on her features, she had startlingly electric blue eyes, and soft pink pearly lips, and spiked black hair. I deduced that she was a daughter of Zeus thanks to those electric eyes. She introduced herself and decided to help me get used to the camp.

First thing she showed me was the cabins. There were twelve to represent all the gods in the council. Two were vacant Hera's and Artemis's. There was only one in Zeus's and that was occupied by Thalia;which proves my point earlier. The most crowded was the Hermes which I would be staying in apparently. Their head counselor ,Luke, showed me where I would sleep and left to go break up a fight in the corner.

Now we went to the other cabins where I met the other counselors and their cabin mates. Everyone seemed pretty nice to me so I guess I won't be returning to the underseas. After all the cabins we went to the beach where there were a few people playing volleyball. She then showed me the creek where they play capture the flag. Apparently it starts tomorrow so I can show who's the boss at games.

After showing me around she took me to the centaur known as Chiron who just happened to be the activities director, then she took off to where I suppose the training arena is. He showed me the movie they show all people but it was pretty obvious that I already knew about monsters and who was my godly parent but they'd have to wait until the campfire to see who it was, or just ask Thalia.

I decided to go train a bit just to make sure I was sharp as usual, and then I saw her. My heart skipped a beat as she teared through dummies like it was straw. I saw her turn my way and I grinned cheekily. I was getting her attention. Step one of getting a girlfriend check. I decided to talk to her so this is how I started the conversation: **(A/N Percy's normal text, Thalia's italic)** "Hey are you a daughter of Zeus?" ,_"How'd you know?",_ "Uhh good guess?"_, "Oh"_, "Just wanted to say thanks for showing me around",_ "No problem, want to spar for a bit?"._

I responded by drawing out my sword. She drew out a cool spear and a... MEDUSA SHIELD!. I knew I flinched a bit and she saw that. She made the first strike and I disarmed her by thrusting my sword at the spear tip and it skittered out of her hand. Faster than a king cobra I put my sword at her neck and said "Surrender?"

* * *

Thalia's POV: What! he beat me in 5 seconds? " As much as I hate to admit it, yes I surrender" I said gloomily. He let me go and went for a jog around the lake. I must learn how he does that. I'll ask him at the campfire. I ran to my cabin and shut the door. I looked at the statue of my dad and prayed he would help me defeat Perseus in a fight. It's only a matter of time if I know Dad has acknowledged my prayer. I sat down on my bed and listened to some punk rock music. It helped calm me down a little until someone knocked at my door.

It was Annabeth. "Hey Thals you've been in your cabin for 4 hours are you alright?". Four hours? feels like four minutes. I responded "yes Anna-peth". Ever since we arrived here at Camp Half-Blood I've been calling her that forever for no reason. She grumbled under her breath about revenge and Stolls. I strolled out of my cabin and went to the campfire to roast some marshmallows and fry some sticks... literally.

* * *

Percy's POV: I spent the rest of my day working out after the fight with Thalia. It seems like I'm an experienced fighter but really Thalia just had the wrong grip on the spear which made it easy for me to beat her. I noticed a blonde coming towards me and I stopped what I was doing and greeted her. "Hey Percy right?", "Yep that's me", "Campfire's going to start might want to hurry". I quickly changed clothes and sprinted to the campfire where they were roasting marshmallows.

After making some s'mores **(lol)**, I noticed everyone stopped talking and were looking at me. I looked above me and saw a green trident flashing above me. " All hail Perseus Jackson, son of the Earthshaker and water" Chiron said before bowing down to me. I looked around and saw everyone doing that. " Guys really don't bow down to me I already knew I was a son of Poseidon, I was trained by him underwater". I saw everyone's facial expressions and they were one of shock and jealousy.

* * *

Annabeth's POV: That Percy guy is so hot. I had a crush on him ever since I saw him working out on the beach doing push-ups,sit-ups,crunches, etc. He had the best green eyes that I've ever seen and a nicely tanned skin. I plan to make him mine but I don't know when but it'll be soon. MUAHAHAHA. Uhh just forget the evil laughter let me get back to the reasons why I like him. Let's see oh yeah he's a son of Poseidon who is a totally cool god despite the fact that he's my mother's rival but who cares, I can fix their hatred if I can get my hands on Percy.

* * *

Thalia's POV: I assumed he was kidding when he said he was a son of Poseidon but turns out it's real he's not kidding. I went towards him and asked the question I've been meaning to ask for a long time, "How'd you beat me so fast?" I said attacking him with words. "What... oh yeah you had the wrong grip on your spear, the hammer grip won't work against experienced fighters.

I was dumbfounded when he showed me the new grip but it did feel right. Tommorow I would test it out on campers and crush their butts... not literally though cause then I would get kicked out of camp and dad wouldn't like that at all.

* * *

**Hey the first chapter was a prologue so that's why it was short. I know this chapter what short too, but it'll get longer as I progress into the story. I'll update at 3 reviews, thanks and see you guys next time. Also PM me or tell me in the reviews what you would like this story to end like.**


	3. Singing and Capture-the-Flag

**Hey I said I would post a new chapter at three reviews and I didn't get it :((*cue booing*) But I did get seven people following (when I last checked)which is why you guys are getting a new chapter (*cue applause*) I don't own Percy Jackson at all. If you're following this story is it too hard to just type a review? Just say like it or hate it, after all I did say you can flame this. Also I don't own the song** _**Treasure**_** Anyway that'll should end the disclaimer read on:**

Percy's POV: I woke up to the sun streaming on my face. I yawned loudly as I got up to get ready to go outside. After brushing my teeth,taking a shower, and changing into a nice pair of clothes I went outside and to my surprise Annabeth was waiting there. I wasn't in the mood to talk so I shoved right passed her and went to the breakfast table. Yes! BBQ with blue coke. This day can't get any better. While I was munching on my BBQ which has an exquisite taste with some smokiness added to itm I noticed Annabeth looking at me hungrily like I'm looking at my BBQ. That's just creepy so awwkkkkkwarrrd!

After finishing the best stuff on Earth **(see what I did there?)** I decided to go talk to Chiron and ask him a question about Capture the Flag. I noticed him walking errr rolling? yeah rolling to the Big House but I stopped him while he was rolling away. "Hey Chiron what time are we playing Capture the Flag?" I asked. "Ahh Percy, my boy, we're playing that after the s'mores and campfire , we're singing songs around the campfire and I expect you to have a song ready. Well... shit I can't sing but I do have a song in mind. Everyone's going to be blowed by this song choice.

Anyway as I got out of the big house I saw Thalia with a huge smile on her face. " Hey Kelp-for-brains wanna battle?". "Sure Pinecone Face bring it on", I replied as we walked towards the training centre. I put on my armor because I could tell she improved since her last fight. She was literally sparking with confidence. No really she literally had sparks flying off her. I pulled out Riptide and we started circling each other in a merry-go-round style. She lunged first but I sidestepped and thrust my swords at her face, but she deflected it with her spear and shoved me back. I could smell electricity in the air and I looked up to be greeted by dark clouds forming above me. I only had one thing left to say to her, "Shit".

* * *

Thalia's POV: I whirled around and stabbed Malcolm with my spear. He went sprawling across the arena and faster than light I put my spear to his neck. He surrendered and I looked for my next victim. After looking at everyone carefully I noticed that Percy was standing at the top of the hill watching all of us with a smile on his face. "Hey Kelp-for-brains wanna battle?," I inquired. "Sure Pinecone Face bring it on" he responded. He took 5 minutes to put on some armor and during that time I used it to analyze him for weaknesses.

Last battle he seemed like he prefers offense over defense but he's decent at defense. In percentages he's 70% offense and 30 % defense. Don't get me wrong he's still good at defense it's just that he prefers offense. So if I can block one strike of his and then dumbfound him, I can use lightning (not full power just enough so he will surrender) and win the battle. My backup plan is that go full rage mode on him and hope that I get a lucky that fails then shit right? Right, I was knocked of of my analyzing time when Percy pulled out Riptide.

We started circling each other like a merry-go-round style until I made the first move. He sidestepped and thrust his sword towards my face. I blocked it with my spear and sent him sprawling towards the corner. I then concentrated and summoned some lightning to come down and fry him. I saw him look up and say "Shit". I grinned and unleashed the lightning. But Percy had a grin on his face as he summoned a pillar of water which directed my lightning strike towards the ground. He then put his sword towards my neck and said "Surrender Grace?". I was shocked but growled out "Yes now let me up you bastard".

He sheathed his sword and calmly walked out of the stadium with everyone watching in awe. I tackled him and whispered harshly in his ear "How did you do that?". He grinned and pushed me off him, and said "Follow me I'll tell you on the way". As we were walking towards his cabin, he told me how water can attract electricity, so he used that to his advantage. When the lightning struck, the water took the blow and I managed to sneak a metal wire to connect the lightning towards the ground. He told me how ground absorbs lightning **(A/N just like pokemon!)**and it'll look like nothing happened to the water as it fries up into water vapor. I stood there dumbfounded as he walked away towards his cabin.

* * *

Annabeth's POV: Whoa! Percy used logic to win a battle? I thought he was an idiot but very handsome indeed. He just showed me that he is a perfect person for anybody. I bet he would make Aphrodite want to bed him, and he just shrugged of his victory like it was nothing. I really have to talk to him, so I'll pick him for my team in Capture-the-flag and have a little talk with him.

* * *

**What would you guys say if I ended it here?**

* * *

Percy's POV: After using logic to beat Thals and telling her how I did it I went back to my cabin and decided to IM my dad about camp so far. _Oh Fleecy do me a solid show me Poseidon at his underwater palace._ The mist shimmered and I saw my dad bellowing out orders. "Dad what's up?" I asked curiously. "Oh nothing son just a normal day at the palace... by the way how's camp?" he responded answering my question."Oh it's great and I'll try to IM you later I have to get ready for the campfire see you dad" I once again responded before I slashed through the IM.

As I stepped outside I saw everyone at the campfire so I dreaded walking towards it since I'm going to sing about Thalia but no one will figure it out. "Percy, my boy, do you have a song ready?" Chiron fired at me as soon as I stepped foot onto the campfire spot. "Yes Chiron do you want me to start?". He answered by waving his hand in a _go on _fashion. I saw the campers giving me glances and bets on what I'm going to sing. I swallowed nervously and said "Hey guys I'll be singing _Treasure_ by: Bruno Mars.

I heard applause and some people wondering who I'm singing it about. They won't know unless they ask Aphrodite themselves or they interrogate me.

**_Baby squirrel, you's a sexy motherfucker_**

**_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_**  
**_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_**  
**_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_**  
**_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_**

**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_**  
**_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_**  
**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_**  
**_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_**

**_Treasure, that is what you are_**  
**_Honey, you're my golden star_**  
**_You know you could make my wish come true_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_**

**_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_**  
**_A girl like you should never look so blue_**  
**_You're everything I see in my dreams_**  
**_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_**

**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_**  
**_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_**  
**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_**  
**_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_**

**_Treasure, that is what you are_**  
**_Honey, you're my golden star_**  
**_You know you could make my wish come true_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_**

**_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_**  
**_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_**  
**_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_**  
**_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_**

**_Treasure, that is what you are_**  
**_Honey you're my golden star_**  
**_You know you could make my wish come true_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**  
**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_**

* * *

Percy's POV(continued): I finished the song and everyone exploded into applause. Many people were asking who it was but I refused to tell them. Next up was Austin from the Apollo Cabin and then soon half the camp finished singing their songs. I heard Chiron say " Those who didn't go today will go tomorrow" I heard many awwwws and many yes's. But soon everyone shut up and Chiron continued with his announcement.

He told us that we'll be doing Capture-the-Flag right now so he chose the Athena Cabin and Hermes Cabin to be team captains. The Athena's Cabin went first since the Hermes's cabin had way more people. I saw Annabeth looking for someone and I flinched when her gaze landed on me. I don't know why but I felt a sense of dread when she picked me to be on her team. Next up was the Zeus's Cabin which had only Thalia in it. We both exchanged glares and stared at each other intensely.

I heard everyone stifle giggles as we analyzed each for weaknesses. After thoroughly analyzing Thalia we looked to see who was on my team. I was happy to see that the Hephaetus Cabin was on our team, and also Apollo's Cabin. I wasn't to happy to see the Aphrodite Cabin with us but we got the traps and archery we should win. I brought everyone on my team and I discussed what was my plan and I was happy to see they accepted it.

* * *

Thalia's POV: Wow Percy's voice is unbelievable. I wonder who he was singing to, I hope it was me but I know it's probably Annabeth. She has perfect grey eyes, nice blonde hair, and is incredible smart. The thought makes me sad but I want Percy to be happy so I decided to let it go for now. I was shook out of my daydreams when I heard that the Hermes Cabin picked me to be on their team. I went over there and saw Percy staring at me for weaknesses. I stared back and didn't stop until it was time to begin.

I discussed the attack strategy and everyone seemed to accept it pretty quickly so I was happy at that. We took out places and set traps, placed archers at certain spots and then we waited for the horn to begin the fight. Several seconds later I heard the horn and the lake exploded into battle crys. My attack force charged forward and instanly hit many traps. I could tell this was going to be bad since Percy was playing defense on us.

* * *

Percy's POV: The lake exploded with battle cries but only my archers moved and the attack force stayed behind the fort. Instantly Thalia's attack force went down but we stayed put for a few more minutes before charging into battles ourselves. We split up with 7 swordsmen and 3 archers in each group. There were 5 groups and we split into 5 different ways. I stayed behind guarding the flag before I got tackled by someone.

I looked up and saw the face of Thalia Grace. I got up and dodged a strike from her. She made the first move and thrust her spear, which was crackling with electricity, at me and I narrowly dodged it. She kept up with her relentless attacks and I was forced onto defensive mode. She was grinning and she pushed me into the lake. She called down lightning but using my powers I summoned a hurricane and dodged it.

My hurricane blew down trees and destroyed the land. Thalia could only protect her eyes as land began to fly everywhere. I took her distraction as an advantage and dropped my hurricane. I charged up and knocked the base of her skull with Riptide's hilt. I lept up and got their flag and raced back to out side of the lake. Their red banners instanly changed to blue and we all celebrated. Suddenly darkness washed up on me and I was sliding to the ground unconcious.

* * *

**There's your chapter. Since I didn't get three reviews I made it short. :) but if you want a next chapter it'll be 4 reviews**


	4. Adoption

**Hey guys I really wanted to update the story but I just don't have time. I'm putting the story up for adoption and pm me if you do want to adopt it. I'll pick whoever gets it and yeah that's basically it. I know you guys will say update it when you have time but my parents don't want me writing for you guys at all. They think I should study in my free time (it's summer break for me) but I don't. Please adopt this if you want I know people like this story but if you want to adopt this please pm me.**


End file.
